High School Life
by Damned And Fabulous
Summary: The gang gets accepted into a student exchange program and things start to heat up. School, Rivals, and Love ensues. YxAxH, HHxT, RxP. My first fic so please go easy on me.
1. Private School

High School Life

By: rbl-punk

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters.

_A/N:_ This is my first try so go easy on me, and I'm sorry if this fanfic sucks XD So um… here's chapter one and tell me if I should keep going, okay?

---------------

Chapter I- Private School

It was another regular day at Shinra High. Friends, homework and the usual surprise pop-quizzes that make the students groan displeased. Yep, your typical high school. We move on to a group of friends, Yoh, Anna, Hao, Pirika, Horo Horo, Ren and Tamao, eating their lunch at their usual table at the cafeteria.

"So what did you guys think of that pop-quiz?" Pirika asked as she dug her fork into the salad she was eating.

"Well, it was _really _hard." Horo, Pirika's brother replied.

"Every quiz is hard for you, _dumbass_." Ren said nonchantally, sipping his milk.

"Why you…" Horo Horo threatened.

"What? Can't say anything else, Boro Boro?"

Yoh and Tamao sweat dropped, while Pirika tried to separate the two. Hao just smirked. Just then, Anna had just arrived, dropping her food tray on the table with a quiet thud.

"Hey Anna." Yoh greeted Anna while, Tamao was still staring at her friends bickering at each other.

Anna nodded in reply when an announcement was made. The group of friends settled in their seats as the principal spoke.

_Good day students. I am delighted to inform you the students whose names were pulled out from the box, to attend the student-exchange program._

Almost everyone sat up in their seats in momentum, while Anna crunched on her salad. Of course, everyone knew about the program. Every year, at the start of the first semester, six students would be chosen to exchange places with other students from other schools, for two weeks. Anna had never been chosen, so she didn't get her hopes up to high.

_The six lucky students are… Asakura Yoh, Asakura Hao…_

The pupils clapped their hands.

…_Usui Pirika, Tamamura Tamao…_

The students clapped their hands again.

… _Tao Ren, Usui Horo Horo, and finally…_

Everyone leaned toward the speaker, and…

…_Kyouyama Anna_.

Everyone groaned, and got back to what they were doing.

_The mentioned students, please come to the office after you finish your meal, as I will give you the details. That is all. Thank you._

The speaker made a click sound as the group talked excitedly about their trip.

"Wow, I can't believe we're all going!" Pirika exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah… I always did want to be chosen." Tamao agreed.

"This is gonna be exciting." Yoh said smiling as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Well, I just hope there are gonna be lots of food there." Ren smirked at Horo Horo's statement.

Horo saw this and got slightly annoyed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Horo asked.

"Oh nothing your minute brain can comprehend."

Yoh chuckled amused at his friends bickering, while Tamao and Pirika gushed excitedly about the whole trip. At the corner of his eyes, he watched Anna silently sipping her smoothie, and blushed slightly. Hao smirked, he knew Yoh had always been attracted to Anna. Well actually everyone does, except Anna.

--------------

After lunch, the gang headed over to the principal's office.

They all took seats as the principal spoke, "The six of you will go on a trip to California, USA, on plane tomorrow. You will have everything you need inside your hotel rooms, which I reserved back there. Any questions?"

Horo raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Usui?"

"What time will we be taking off?"

"At 6:00 am sharp, since the airport is a 30-minute ride car ride from here, and your plane leaves at 7:30."

"What? We have to wake up _that_ early?" Horo whined, while Pirika smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" Pirika glared at him while Ren smirked.

"I Believe that is all you need to know. Also, I have assigned someone to give you directions there. Have a safe trip."

The students nodded and gave out their thank-yous and stepped out of the office. Yet, out of the corner of their eyes, Anna sighed.

_This is going to be a __**long**__ week._

--------------

So how was that? Should I continue? Please give me some feedback, I appreciate it.

rbl-punk


	2. Confusion

High School Life

By: rbl-punk

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters.

_A/N:_ Hey guys! You may have noticed or not, but this was supposed to be mainly a YohxAnna fic but I decided for it to be a HaoxAnnaxYoh (along with the other pairings) so I edited the 1st chapter with some very minor changes. Thanks to Abie05, mokiSK, A Rose for me-A Rose for you and lolligje (Your reviews made my day :D). So here's the 2nd chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you guys.

------------

Chapter II- Confusion

"Hao! Hurry up already, we're gonna be late!"

Anna blew a strand of hair that fell in between her black eyes as she sat on her stroller bag. It was already 5:45 am and if Hao wasn't going to show any minute she felt like punching him right across his smirking face. Since everyone had to wake up this early, almost all of them weren't in the mood to 'be nice.' Resulting in Horo and Ren fighting, Yoh was listening to music with his usual calm exterior, while the girls just sat down and waited for Hao.

Suddenly, Hao came running from the boys' dorm room. The group sighed with relief. He was about to say something when Anna cut him off.

"What the hell were you doing that took you so damned long?" Anna almost yelled, speaking out everyone's thoughts.

"Feisty aren't we today Anna? Well, it does take up a lot of precious time to look _this_ good."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Especially when I'm around a hot chick." Hao flirted with Anna. While Yoh turned green with envy.

"Ooh, I'm soo flattered." Anna sarcastically said. Yoh sighed relieved.

_At least I know Anna's not interested in Hao. I just hope Hao won't try anything funny._

Anna glanced at her watch, 6:00. Then, right on cue, the cab arrived. The driver helped everyone place their bags on the trunk, and when everyone was ready, they took off. Pirika and Tamao were sitting beside each other, they both fell asleep, and Pirika's head was on Ren's shoulder, which was beside her. Ren blushed, while Horo Horo was munching on junk food and was surprisingly silent. Anna was sitting in between Hao and Yoh, Yoh was sleeping, while Hao was listening to music. And Anna was reading a book.

The rest of the car trip was pretty much quiet, until they arrived at the airport. Everyone groaned except Anna, as they stepped into the airport. Yoh walked over at the booth.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, how may I help you?" The lady at the booth asked.

"I'm Asakura Yoh. Me and my friends are supposed to take a flight to California at a Private School?"

"Oh, of course. You're all from Shinra High right? The principal called in last night, here are your tickets. And have a safe trip."

"Arigatou, Ja Ne!"

Yoh returned to the others and handed them their tickets. They handed over their luggage and waited for their plane. Pirika, Tamao and Horo decided to get some breakfast at a fast food stand, and Ren read a book. Hao was just sitting down with his eyes closed and Anna was no where to be found.

_I wonder where Anna is…_ Yoh thought as he walked around the airport.

---------------

Anna sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. And found a pale young girl with emotionless eyes staring back at her. Long, straight blonde hair, pink lips and a slim body wearing black baggy pants and a black tank top.

Anna felt disgusted at herself.

_So ugly…_

Anna told herself everyday, what her sister used to always tell her.

But they wouldn't understand. Anna came from a well-off Japanese family. At least it used to be. Back then, she had _everything_ a girl could ever wish for. Money, looks, everything. But it all shattered into pieces years ago courtesy of one single person. Coming from a clan with a Shaman bloodline she learned to fight. Years went by and she was alone with no one around to guide her each step of the way, until she eventually got used to the pain and she became numb and lifeless of her hellish life.

Sure she inherited the money but no one could ever understand the way she cried herself to sleep every night over the same damned freakin' thing. She resented herself, since after all, it was all her fault. For not being strong enough. For being _weak._

She had met Yoh and the others at the Shaman Tournament and she was one of the top 5. She was 3rd actually, next to Hao. But there was a glitch and the tournament was closed. Though, no one was declared to have taken the title.

Anna sighed looking at herself one last time as she exited the restroom, and found that the others we're already seated, all except Yoh.

_Yoh…_

-------------- 

Yoh continued on with his stroll, as he glanced at the large clock that hung on the wall. There was still a good fifteen minutes left before their plane was taking off. He had a calm expression on his face, with his usual goofy smile. But deep inside he was deeply confused, his thoughts leading back to one person.

_Anna…_

_Sure he was fond of her, cared for her and maybe even loved her, but he was just so confused. Sure, he had dated a lot of girls, but he never felt the same nervousness and excitement whenever he was around Anna's presence. There was something about her that made her special. A different sensation. And he liked it._

Yoh decided to head back to where his friends were at. He was surprised to find that they already left. He started to panic when he heard Pirika's loud voice calling his name.

"Come on Yoh! You don't wanna miss the plane, do you?"

Yoh followed the direction of the voice and found Pirika waving to him, while climbing on the stairs to the plane, when a thought crossed his mind.

_Maybe I do love her._

-------------

Was that okay? Should I still continue this or what? Please Read and Review.

_Abie05:_ Yeah, it was one hell of a coincidence XD Are you Filipino?

_mokiSK: _Yup

_lolligje_You're welcome.

_A Rose for me-A Rose for you:_ Are you new here? 'Cause I've never seen you around here before XD

rbl-punk


	3. In his arms

High School Life

By: rbl-punk

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters.

_A/N:_ Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but school just started last week and they're already drowning us in damned homeworks. Thanks to mokiSK, SKManiac-LuvsHao-sama, love.addiction, Abie05 and A Rose for me-A Rose for you for your reviews.

-------------

Chapter III- In his arms

"Hey guys, wait up!"

Yoh yelled while stumbling on the red carpet to the stairs leading to their private plane, which was by the way, about to take off.

_Attention: Kindly fasten your seatbelts, we are to take off in 5,…_

Yoh ran as fast as he could, sweating and panting wildly.

_Where the hell is Yoh?_ Hao thought out loud.

…_4, 3, 2,…_

_Shit. Shit. Shit… _Yoh cursed over and over again in his mind.

…_1._

Yoh was a few steps from the plane, when the stairs went detached from the plane. Yoh jumped at the last second and held on to it.

"Hey guys, have you seen Yoh?" Hao asked.

"I fingk fef in the barfroom." Horo Horo's voice came muffled while helping himself with the buffet food.

"Well while we were getting on the plane, I told him to hurry up." Pirika replied. After hearing this, everyone's eyes widened as they looked at one another.

"Well I for one think, you should act fast if you ever wanna see Yoh again." Anna replied coolly, standing by one of the windows, as she pointed her thumb to the window parallel to her.

Everyone ran to the window and saw that Yoh was falling fast to the ground!

"Yoh!" Tamao cried.

Anna quickly ran to the luggage room and practically dove in Yoh's bag when she found it. She quickly found the Harusame grabbed it and ran to the door.

"Aaahhhh!" Yoh's scream echoed in their minds, as they looked in horror at their friend.

"Yoh! Think fast!" Anna threw the sword to Yoh. And he caught it.

"Amidnamaru! Into the sword!" And with that, Yoh elevated back to the plane, safely, and gave out a giggled stupidly.

"Yoh! What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Ren yelled at Yoh.

"Ano… Hehe… Everything will work out fine." Yoh scratched the back of his head, while everyone sweatdropped.

"Whatever. Just sit down and sleep or something. Just don't cause anymore trouble." Ren said, annoyed.

After Horo dismantled the buffet and the scream fest Ren participated in, everyone settled in for the night.

-----------

"Ren-kun?" Pirika's voice called. Ren rolled his eyes.

_We're sitting beside each other, and yet she has to use a voice that would assume that she's on the first row, while I'm on the last._

"Yes?"

"May I sleep on you lap, pwetty pwease?" Pirika pouted. Ren opened one eye and a barely noticable shade of pink tickled his cheeks.

"Hmph. Fine." Pirika smiled as she rested her head on Ren's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, as she fell asleep. And ever so slightly, Ren smiled himself.

-----------

Tamao blushed at a snoring Horo Horo resting on her lap.

_He looks cute indeed._

If possible, Tamao blushed even more. Studying Horo's features quietly. Tamao smiled as she kissed him on the forehead softly and tenderly. Blushing, she fell asleep with her head on her left hand. Horo creaked one eye open and blushed.

-----------

Yoh yawned. He was indeed tired. He smiled when he saw Anna's head on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep almost immediately when she sat on the well-lavished chair. She looked so peaceful…

_And more importantly beautiful…_ Yoh blushed at his thoughts as he rested his head on top of Anna's.

_I love you._

------------

Out of the corner of everyone's eyes, Hao smirked, a tinged of playfulness in his eyes, shining brightly in the moonlight that passed in from the window.

_Have your fun now Yoh, for you won't have her any longer. Because, after all, unsaid words never remain unsaid._

------------

_A/N: _So how was that? Personally, I think the beginning sucks . Oh yeah, I'm going to post a new story, that's again HaoxAnnaxYoh. It's called Time with you, but I'm not sure yet.

_mokiSK: _Thanks and I'm still thinking about it.

_SKManiac-LuvsHao-sama:_ Your welcome and thanks for the review.

_love.addiction:_ okay?! XD Arigato I like your pen name though XD.

_Abie05:_ I agree XD. Just curious and yes. I viewed your friendster profile a few hours ago too XD. I like your hair curly than straight ;)

_A Rose for me- A Rose for you:_ I know this is kinda late but, GOOD LUCK!! XD Thanks for your review.

_rbl-punk_


End file.
